Amina Hamama
Amina Hamama is the daughter of Udea from Udea and her Seven Brothers, a North African fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Grey Fairy Book. Info Name: Amina Hamama Age: 17 Parent's Story: Udea and her Seven Brothers Roommate: Fatima Mkono Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To ride my camel around the school. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at riding camels. Storybook Romace Status: Orhan Sessiz is my boyfriend. He tells very charming stories. "Oh Curses!" Moment: My fingers are extremely sensitive, which is why I wear gloves. I actually fainted when a fingernail stabbed it. Favorite Subject: Crownculus. I'm actually very good at math. Least Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. Too many sharp objects in here. Best Friend Forever After: Fulvia Biondini. She's so fun to be around. Also, my boyfriend Orhan. Character Appearance Amina is below average height, with fair skin and dark brown hair and eyes. She wears a yellow-orange shirt and brown pants. She has a silver star-shaped pendant around her neck and silver earrings. She often wears gloves. Personality Amina is a tomboyish, headstrong girl who loves sports, especially riding camels. She is very competitive and doesn't like to lose. She tends to get annoyed when people beat her at sports or video games and will often accuse the other person of cheating. However, Amina is normally very nice and treats her friends well. She also likes to attend parties with her friends. Biography Greetings. My name is Amina Hamama. My mother Udea was born to a couple with seven sons. She was driven out by their aunt. Her mother raised her. One day, she set out to find her brothers. She was given a camel and two companions - Barka and his wife. Barka preferred to have his wife ride the camel, and Mom was forced to walk on the ground. When her brothers saw her disguised in pitch, she told them that Barka had been mean to her, and they beheaded the couple. Mom was brought to a castle, where a cannibal was hidden. She eventually found him, and he chased her. Mom sent a letter to her brothers for help. She fainted from the man-eater's fingernail, and her brothers brought her home to revive her. Mom eventually found a man to marry, and she had me. Dad also had seven older sisters to marry Mom's seven older brothers. Barka's relatives have made atonement for his and his wife's misdeeds. I get along with them. We don't have too much money, but I was still able to go to Ever After High. Over here, I'm a Rebel. I want to be my own person and not follow my mother's story. I like camel riding, though. It's very fun. However, other people want rides on my camel and I have to let them ride it while I walk on the ground. It's annoying when I'm not wearing shoes, since I get cuts. I have very sensitive hands, and I tend to wear gloves because of it. I get along with my roommate Fatima. At first, Mom wasn't too thrilled about our friendship, but now she gets along with her. I also have a boyfriend named Orhan. He's very handsome and he's a good storyteller. My best friend of all is Fulvia Biondini. We frequently hang out and spend time together. Her boyfriend is Orhan's best friend. Trivia *Amina owns a pet camel named Noor. *Amina is an only child. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cherami Leigh, who voices Sailor Venus in the Viz dub of Sailor Moon. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Udea and her Seven Brothers Category:Commoners Category:Libyan